A variety of power producing systems are available or are being developed to produce energy from renewable and nonrenewable resources. Typically, these systems are interfaced with one power consuming system using custom circuitry. Though such custom circuitry may be effective, it is not flexible, intelligent, or easily configurable. Furthermore, existing systems do not allow for the flexibility of easily connecting a variety of different power consuming systems to such power producing systems.